1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket contact used to connect electric wires, and more particularly to a socket ontac used to connect wiring harnesses for an automobile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This kind of conventional socket contact is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,734,064 "Electrical Socket Contact with Convex Engaging Tines" (issued on Mar. 29, 1988 to Knapp et al.). The socket contact is comprised of an electrical socket contact portion and an electric wire connecting portion. The electrical socket contact portion includes three spring tines separated by slits in a forward portion of a body, thereby defining an opening for receiving a pin contact inside thereof. In order to achieve a reliable contact of such socket and pin contacts, it is important to precisely control the distances between the three spring tines which define the above-mentioned opening. However, since the distances between the spring tines which respectively curve inwardly with respect to the body correspond to the lengths of three sides of a triangle linking the contact-points of the three spring tines with the pin contact, it is difficult to precisely measure the three distances.